odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Tentamen TP5OR1 med svar
2014HT - 2014-12-09. Parod + protetik. 2015VT - 2015-05-05. Parod + protetik. 2015VT-1 - Parod. 2015-08-24. 2015VT-1 - Protetik. 2015-06-05. 2015HT - 2015-12-08. Parod + protetik. 2016VT Parod + protetik + karies/material G-gräns för alla tentor: Parod 75%, Protetik samt Op.karies/materiallära 70%. Parodontal kausalbehandling “Provet skall besvaras kortfattat och gärna i punktform.” 2014HT 2015VT-1 2015HT, 2016VT ' Depurationsbehandling innefattar tre olika nivåer av rotinstrumentering; ”debridering”, ”scaling” och ”rotplaning”. Vad är innebörden av dessa uttryck? (3p)' * Debridering = instrumentering för att ta bort mjuka beläggningar - biofilm/plack * Scaling = instr. för att ta bort hårda beläggningar - tandsten (mineraliserad biofilm) * Rotplaning = instr. för att ta bort tandsubstans (“kontaminerat” dentin/cement) och för att jämna till ojämn rotyta. * Depuration = debridering + scaling + justering av ojämna restaureringar/fyllningskanter * Gracey curetter = handinstrument för sub+supraging rengöring. * Sickel = handinstrument som används för supragingival depuration * Klinisk fästenivå = (CAL) avståndet mellan ECG (emalj-cementgränsen) och sonderbara fickans botten. > Mesial A- eller distal B-egg. Nedre halsen i tands längdriktning → bra arbetsvinkel 2015HT ' Vilken typ av rotinstrumentering medför minst avverkning av tandsubstans? (1p)' Ultraljud. 2015VT 2015HT För approximal rengöring rekommenderas vanligen något av följande hjälpmedel. Ange huvudprincipen för vid vilka kliniska situationer/sjukdomstillstånd Du rekommenderar respektive hjälpmedel. (2p) a. Tandtråd * Funkar bäst i små approximalrum, ex när tandköttet är svullet som vid gingivit. * Vid gingivit för att hålla rent under tandkött i approximala rum. b. Interdentalborste * Vid parodontit och peri-implantit då approxrum är större pga tandköttsretraktion och blottad rotyta 2014HT, 2015VT-1, 2015HT, 2016VT ' Hur snabbt sker en rekolonisation av subgingival mikroflora (biofilm) efter subgingival depuration om patienten har en otillräcklig oral hygien? (1p)' 4-6 veckor (Magnusson, 1984). 2015VT, 2015HT, 2016VT Beskriv med hjälp av skisser följande två situationer: ' a. en tandkötttsficka med parodontit' ' b. '''samma' tandköttsficka efter framgångsrik behandling (frisk)' I skisserna skall p'arodontiets alla vävnadskomponenter''' märkas ut och i respektive skiss skall Du dessutom markera var Du kan förvänta Dig att finna sondspetsen vid sondering. (ECG =emalj-cement gränsen) (4p) image:orbil.png Lila = sondspets vid sondering. Vid parodontit - förbi fickepitelets nedre begränsning pga kollagenförlust och ICT. Vid frisk - ovanför kontaktepitelets nedre begränsning pga kollagenåterbildning och kontaktepitel → ökat motstånd vid sondering 2014HT, 2015VT, 2015VT-1, 2015HT, 2016VT Då Du utvärderar behandlingsresultatet efter genomförd kausalbehandling på en patient med generell måttlig kronisk parodontit finner du frisk gingiva (MBI=2%). Tanden 15 mesialt har en 8 mm djup patologisk ficka (blödning från fickans botten). I övrigt noteras inga patologiska fickor. (4p). # Hur bedömer Du behandlingsresultatet? > > * Lågt MBI → supragingival rengöring har funkat, bra kooperation hos pat > > * Behandling som utförts av TDL/tandhyg har lyckats på alla ytor förutom 15m (BoP och PPD 8mm) > > # Vilken ytterligare parodontal behandling är indicerad? > > * Redepupration av 15m om fickan är åtkomlig, om inte åtkomlig = parodontalkirurgi, och sedan utvärdera resultatet. Pat generellt uppvisar låga värden vid registrering av såväl marginal blödning, sonderingsblödning, plack samt grunda fickor (mindre än eller lika med 4 mm). En tand 17 distalt uppvisar sonderingsdjup 6 mm, furkationsinvolvering grad I, blödning efter sondering från fickans botten och synligt plack # Lågt MBI → bra supragingival rengöring, pat koopererat. > Lågt plack → pat har god möjlighet att utöva supragingival plackkontroll. > Lågt BoP → ingen subgingival inflammation, bra resultat av subgingivala åtgärder. > Tand 17d → inte lyckats med subgingivala åtgärder här. # Redepuration av tand 17d och sedan utvärdera resultatet. Pat uppvisar låga värden vid marginal inflammation (MBI= 5%) och lågt värde för plack (PLI= 5%) samt generellt sett grunda fickor mindre än eller lika med 4 mm. # Lågt MBI och grunda fickor → både supra- och subgingivala åtgärder lyckats. Bra kooperation hos pat. > Lågt plack → pat har god möjlighet att utöva supragingival plackkontroll # Ingen ytterligare stödbehandling indicerad. Höga värden vid marginal inflammation (MBI=100%) och lågt värde för plack (PLI=5%). Viss reduktion av sonderingsdjup kan noteras. # Högt MBI → pat inte koopererat långsiktigt. > Lågt plack → pat borstat bra, troligen precis innan besöket. > Viss reduktion av sonderingsdjup → subgingival åtgärder delvis lyckats # Plackinfärgning och ev. re-instruktion - om tb-teknik brister. * Remotivation - MBI visar att pat inte koopererar långsiktigt och kan behöva motiveras. Då Du genomför utvärdering efter genomförd kausalbehandling finner Du följande situation: Pat uppvisar höga värden vid registrering av såväl marginal blödning som plack. Viss reduktion av sonderingsdjup kan noteras. (3p) ' a. Hur tolkar du behandlingsresultatet?' * Högt MBI och plack → pat inte långsiktigt koopererat med supragingival rengöring. * Viss reduktion av sonderingsdjup → subgingivala åtgärder har delvis lyckats. > > b. Vilken ytterligare parodontal behandling är indicerat? * Mycket plack och MBI - plackinfärgning, om pat inte har bra tb-teknik → reinstruktion. > > Om pat saknar motivation → remotivation. Ca 3 månader efter genomförd parodontal sjukdomsbehandling utvärderar du behandlingsresultatet och finner följande: ''' '''Patienten uppvisar höga värden av marginal inflammation (MBI 70 %) och plaque (PLI 75 %). Ett flertal tänder har kvarvarande patologiska fickor. a) Hur bedömer du behandlingsresultatet? * Högt MBI och plack = patienten har inte koopererat långsiktigt med supragingival rengöring. * Kvarstående patologiska fickor. Oklart hur många de var från början och om de har reducerats, men det finns ändå kvar en del och det är tveksamt och de utförda subgingivala åtgärderna lyckats. b) Vilken ytterligare parodontal behandling är indicerad? * Utreda varför patientens supragingivala rengöring är bristfällig. * Plackinfärgning och eventuell reinstruktion i tb teknik och approximera hjälpmedel * Sondera om patienten saknar motivation = remotivation * Ev redepurering av patologiska fickor. 2015VT-1 2015HT, 2016 VT Vilket vävnadssvar vill Du uppnå för att den parodontala kausala behandlingen skall bedömas som framgångsrik? (2p) * Ingen blödning vid sondering till fickans botten (BoP) * PPD mindre än eller lika med 4 mm (fickförslutning) * (Minimal mjukvävnadsretraktion) 2014HT, 2015HT, 2016VT ' Efter genomförd parodontal kausalbehandling så beslutar du att patienten ska komma för stödbehandling ca 4 ggr under det kommande året. / Du har genomfört behandling av pat. med parodontit och planerar ett individuellt anpassat återbesöksprogram. (3p) ' a) Vad är målsättningen med parodontal stödbehandling? * Förhindra sjukdomsrecidiv. * Förebygga risk för rekolonisation av subgingival mikroflora > > (Supragingivalt plack → rekolonisation inom 4-6 v subgingivalt, Magnusson 1984) > > b) Vilka faktorer påverkar din uppläggning av tidsintervallet mellan kontrollerna i ett återbesöksprogram? * Graden av parodontala skador i relation till pat. ålder. Om pat. är ung och har mycket skador = återkalla oftare. * Typ och omfattning av utförd behandling. Större behandlingsomfattning = tätare återbesök * Kvarstående patologi (BoP) * Riskfaktorer hos pat. så som rökning och stress * Kariesaktivitet * Kooperation hos patienten (beroende på förmåga och motivation) b) Vilka 2 åtgärder bör du alltid utföra i samband med dessa besök? * Fråga om problem sedan sista besöket - går bra med munhyg-hjälpmedel, isar tänder? * Bedöma pat:s kooperation - supragingival rengöring via MBI Vad är målsättningen med parodontal kausalbehandling? (2p) * Parodontal infektionskontroll - minska plack och tandsten under tröskelvärde som orsakar sjukdom * Ingen BoP, fickförslutning (PPD mindre än eller lika med 4 mm) och minimal mjukvävnadsretraktion. > > 2014HT 2015VT 2015HT Klorhexidin bör inte användas i omedelbar anslutning till tandborstning med tandkräm. Förklara bakomliggande orsaker till detta, vilken effekt det får på klorhexidin samt vad du rekommenderar för alternativa åtgärder för att undvika problemet. (3p) * Klorhexidin är en stor positivt laddad molekyl * Tandkrämer innehåller negativt laddade SLS-molekyler * Neg. laddade SLS-molekyler neutraliserar då klorhexidinet → klorhexidin ingen effekt * Sköljer bort fluor. * Vänta 30 min mellan tb med SLS-tandkräm och sköljning med klorhexidin * Använd SLS-fri tandkräm (Zendium, Sensodyne) 2015HT Vilken skillnad i effekt kan man förvänta sig på mikrofloran och kliniska parametrar vid '''spolning av en tandköttsficka med antiseptika respektive koksalt? Motivera ditt svar. (2p)' * Båda ger samma effekt, dvs dålig. * Klorhexidin kan endast tränga in i det yttersta lagret av biofilmen * Klorhexidin kommer inte in i tandköttsfickan pga mkt bakterier och proteiner, gingivalexudat och epitelavstötning. '''2015VT' ' Din patient har diagnosticerats med generell måttlig till avancerad kronisk parodontit. Vilken viktig information avseende effekten av behandlingen/biverkningar ger Du patienten innan Du påbörjar scaling/depurationsarbetet? (2p)' * Mjukvävnadsretraktion - ser tandhalsar, pat kan tycka det ser fult ut * Ökad sensitivitet - pga blottade rotytor till följd av mjukvävnadsretraktion. Handinstrument avverkar mer rotcement → blottade dentinkanaler → ökad risk för postoperativ sensitivitet. * Info om att pat behöver kooperera över lång tid för att förhindra sjukdomsrecidiv. 2015VT ' I olika experiment har den kliniska effekten av hand- och ultraljudsinstrument jämförts. (3p)' ' a. Vilken typ av instrument ger bäst behandlingsresultat?' Båda instrument ger samma behandlingsresultat och rekommenderas vid initial behandling av parodontit. b. Redogör för fördelar resp. nackdelar med dessa båda instrumenttyper. Handinstrument + Kan känna tandstenen lättare (taktilitet) + Bra behandlingsresultat - Avverkar mer rotcement - Tar längre tid för pat - Mindre tidseffektiv (antal min/stängda fickor) Ultraljud + Bra behandlingsresultat + Mer tidseffektiv + Tar inte lika lång tid för pat + Avverkar inte lika mycket rotcement - Vattenkylning → kan vara jobbigt för pat - Lämnar en ojämnare rotyta (retentionsplats för bakterier) - Aerosol - luftburna bakterier kontaminerade med blod → behövs stänkskydd - Pacemaker kontraindikation 2015VT Beskriv principerna för hur antibiotika ska användas vid behandling av kronisk parodontit och aggressiv parodontit. Motivera dina svar. (2p) Kronisk parodontit * Rekommenderas inte (10:a som behandlingsåtgärd från SoS). * Svagt vetenskapligt underlag. * 50-60% av patienter som får antibiotika har ingen “benefit” → överbehandling → inte försvarbart pga. resistensutveckling * Låg metabolism hos bakterier → slår inte bra * Längre perspektiv → ingen skillnad mellan antibiotika och utan antibiotika map fäste * Överväg först vid risk för spridning av infektion och om allmäntillstånd påverkat Aggressiv parodontit * Har tilläggseffekt till mekanisk infektionskontroll (5:a från SoS) * Finns en fästevinst vid användning av antibiotika * Högre metabolism hos bakterier → slår lite bättre * Överväg först vid risk för spridning av infektion och om allmäntillstånd påverkat 2016VT Förklara kortfattat principerna för användandet av systemantibiotika vid behandling av kronisk parodontit (enligt Socialstyrelsens nationella riktlinjer för Vuxentandvård 2011) * En 10:a som behandlingsåtgärd från SoS * Svagt vetenskapligt underlag för att använda systemantibiotika vid kronisk parodontit * Bakterier som är involverade vid kronisk parodontit har inte så hög metabol aktivitet och antibiotika är mest effektivt mot bakterier med hög metabol aktivitet. * Studier visar inga signifikanta skillnader i fästenivå vid behandling med eller utan systemisk antibiotika (Ramberg et al) * 50-60% av patienterna får inte någon tilläggseffekt av behandling med systemisk antibiotika och det är därför inte försvarbart med avseende på resistensutveckling. * Inte kostnadseffektivt * Kan övervägas vid risk för spridning av infektion eller om pat är allmänpåverkad. 2015VT, 2016VT ' a. Vid vilka tillstånd är det indicerat att utföra furkationsplastik?' Furkationsinvolvering grad 1 och 2. b. Vad menas med furkationsplastik? (3p) Kirurgisk behandling där man tar bort tandsubstans för att bredda furkationen (odontoplastik) och remodellerar käkbenet (osteoplastik) för att motverka att bakterier fastnar i furkationen. 2015VT ' Vilka 4 moment ingår i begreppet parodontal kausalbehandling? (2p)' * Information - skapa sjukdomsinsikt för pat, visa röntgenbilder * Munhygieninstruktion - plackkontroll, tb-teknik, anpassa storlek på mellanrumsborste * Instrumentering (scaling + debridering) * Justera fyllningar (avlägsna retentionsfaktorer) 2014HT 2015VT-2 Du uppmäter 8 mm sonderingsdjup på tanden 15 mesialt vid din första undersökning samt noterar ca 3mm stödjevävnadsförlust. Tanden har mobilitetsgrad 2. Vid utvärdering efter kausal parodontal behandling är fickan endast 4mm och Du registrerar mobilitetsgrad 1. Beskriv de vävnadsförändringar som kan förklara reduktionen i; a) sonderingsdjup * Fickepitel blivit kontaktepitel → ökat motstånd mot sondering → minskat sonderingsdjup * Kollagenrik vävnad återbildats → ökat motstånd → minskat sonderingsdjup * Gingival retraktion → minskat sonderingsdjup (mäts ju från marginala gingivan) > > ' b) tandmobilitet?' * Minskad inflammation i parodontiet → ökad stadga åt tanden 2014HT 2015VT-1 Vid undersökning av en patient med parodontit noterar Du 6 mm djupa tandköttsfickor mesialt och distalt på 36. Dessutom en ficka på 5 mm och en furkationsinvolvering grad II buckalt. Fickorna uppvisar blödning vid sondering (BoP). På röntgen ser Du att ca 30% av benstödet har förlorats. Efter behandling är sonderingsdjupet mes och dist 4mm utan blödning vid sondering. Fickan buckalt är fortfarande 5 mm och blöder vid sondering. Furkationsinvolveringen är nu grad I. Patienten uppvisar en god munhygien. a) Hur vill Du fortsätta behandlingen av denna tand? '''Motivera svaret''' * Redep av tanden. * Pat uppvisar god munhygien, fått fickförslutning och kvitt med inflammation subgingivalt mes och dist (BoP) → bra kooperation * Fickan på 5mm är däremot kvar buckalt och blöder fortfarande → pat inte har möjlighet att rengöra den tillräckligt bra. * Därför behöver pat hjälp med att rengöra subgingivalt→ redepuration indicerat. * (Om fickan fortfarande kvarstår vid nästa utvärdering → furkationsplastik) b) Vilka behandlingsalternativ finns för en tand som har en furkationsinvolvering grad III? * Tunnelpreparation * Rotresektion * Extraktion > > c) Grad II? * Furkationsplastik * Tunnelpreparation * Rotresektion * Extraktion 2015VT-1, 2016VT ' När Du utvärderar den parodontala sjukdomsbehandlingen så registrerar du förekomst av plaque och marginal inflammation. ' a) Vilken registrering är viktigast? Motivera svaret. (2p) * Marginal inflammation (MBI) - för detta visar på pat:s långsiktiga kooperation. * Kan pat utföra tillräcklig supragingival infektionskontroll över en lång tid? * Om pat inte kan det → subging mikroflora rekoloniseras inom 4-6 v vid närvaro av supraging plack → parodontit kan progridera b) Nämn någon situation då du bedömer att det inte är motiverat att registrera förekomst av marginal inflammation. Vid primär undersökning av en patient. 2015VT-1 Du har genomfört behandling av en patient med parodontit och planerar ett individuellt anpassat återbesöksprogram. Vilka faktorer påverkar Din uppläggning av tidsintervallet mellan kontrollerna i ett återbesöksprogram? * Graden av parodontala skador i förhållande till pat:s ålder - ung pat → tätare kontroller * Munhygienstatus (kooperation) - som baseras på pat:s intresse och förmåga * Typ och omfattning av utförd behandling - större behandling → tätare kontroll * Resultat av behandlingen - kvarstående patologi (BoP), retentionsfaktorer (furkaturer, konkaviteter) * Riskfaktorer hos pat - stress, rökning, diabetes som inte är under kontroll * Kariesaktivitet 2014HT 2015VT-1, 2016VT En 22-årig patient får diagnosen generell gingivit. Vilken metod är effektivast för att behandla den approximala inflammationen. Tandborstning + sköljning med 0.12% Klorhexidin eller tandborstning + tandsticka. Motivera ditt svar. (2p). * Tandborstning + tandsticka. * Studier har visat att detta är det bästa. * Rengöring med tandsticka interdentalt motverkar plackansamling → även gingivit. * Klorhexidin kommer inte åt interdentalt, utan har främst sin effekt på buckala och linguala ytor och ex stora approximalrum 2015VT-1 ' a. Vid vilka tillfällen rekommenderar Du sköljning med klorhexidin?' * Pat som haft kirurgi och inte får borsta på den sidan efter * Pat som inte kan utföra mekanisk rengöring - ex motoriskt nedsatt pga handikapp * Som ev. tillägg för att motverka gingivit. Dålig effekt vid parodontit eller peri-implantit. > > ' b. Redogör också för den information Du ger patienten vid denna ordination.' * Skölj 1 minut (då får man maximal retention) * Vänta 30 min mellan tb och skölj (SLS-tandkräm) eller anv, tandkräm utan SLS * Kan leda till missfärgningar och smakförändringar (allt smakar likadant) 2014HT ' Förklara vad som menas med begreppen ”Blödning vid sondering” och ”Marginal' ' Blödning”. Beskriv också vid vilka tillfällen de olika registreringarna används och deras betydelse. (4p)' * Blödning vid sondering = en sond förs ner till fickans botten och det blöder. Visar på inflammation i fickans botten. ' Görs vid primär undersökning och utvärdering.' ' Berättar om subgingivala åtgärder lyckats (ex depuration)' * Marginal blödning = sond förs längs med marginala gingivan och det blöder. Speglar pat:s kooperation map supragingival plackkontroll, ex tandborstning ' Görs vid utvärdering och stödbehandling.' 2014HT ' Du har genomfört en parodontal kausalbehandling på en patient med marginal parodontit. Du skall nu utvärdera denna behandling.' ' a) Vad är det Du vill utvärdera? b) Vilka registreringar/undersökningar utför Du.' * Pat:s kooperation/munhygien - MBI * Resultat av genomförd depuration Sonderingsdjup ≥6mm - PPD ' Furk.involvering (ev. CAL)' ' Tecken på kvarstående patologi - BoP' ' Förändringar i tandmobilitet - mobilitetsgrad' Total plattprotetik 2014HT, 2015VT, 2015HT, 2016VT ' Nämn de fyra vanligaste orsakerna till tandlöshet. /'Varför kan man bli tandlös och hur vanligt är det idag? (2p) '(Hur vanligt är det med total tandlöshet nu på 2000-talet?)' # Karies - vanligt # Parodontit - vanligt # Trauma - enstaka tänder # Agenesi - saknar tandanlag * (Andra sjukdomar - tumörer, grava erosionsskador) * 2003 - 7% tandlösa i gruppen över 70 år. * Vanligare hos kvinnor än män. Sjunkit på senare tid i Sverige. * Vanligare i andra delar av världen. 2015VT-1 2015HT ' Varför talar man om primära och sekundära stödytor för en protes? (2p)' ' (VIlka är de primära och sekundära stödytorna?)' * Dessa är vad protesen stödjer sig mot och ger retention och stabilitet till protesen * Primära = ÖK hård gom, UK hyllan buccalt om crista - förändras inte mkt över tid * Sekundära = alveolarutskott (crista alv. max+mand) - resorption över tid pga märgrum → minskad betthöjd, retention och stabilitet → rebasering krävs efter ett tag 2015HT ' Vilka muskler kan dislocera en överextenderad uk-protes? (2p)' * M. mylohyoideus - höjer munbotten, ur: linea mylohyoidea * M. pterygoideus medialis - tuggmuskel, fä: tuberositas pterygoidea * M. masseter - stabiliserar annars bakre delen av uk-protes * Orofaciala muskler: M. buccinator + M. mentalis + M. orbicularis oris > > * (M. styloglossus - även utan överextenderad. För tunga upp och bakåt) * (Musculi lingaue intricii - inre tungmuskler - även utan överext.) 2015VT, 2016VT ' Vilka muskler kan dislocera en överextenderad protes? (2p)' * Se ovan * Mjuka gommens muskler - om protes går förbi A-linjen. Disloc ÖK-protes. > > M. palatoglossus, M. palatopharyngeus, M. tensor/levator veli palatini. 2015VT, 2015VT-1, 2015HT ' Beskriv vilka lägen du relaterar till i en bettregistrering. (2p)' ' (Redogör för de viktigaste lägena vi använder oss av i samband med helprotesbehandling.)' * RP - enda reproducerbara läget. * Viloläge - om det ser naturligt ut med schabloner, betthöjd några mm lägre än viloläge * Ocklusionsplanets höjd i vertikalled - se 1mm av bitschablon vid avslappnad överläpp * Ocklusionsplanets lutning: ska vara parallellt transversalt (pupillinjen), sagittalt (Camperska planet, tragus-ala nasi) 2014HT, 2015HT, 2016VT ' Vilka faktorer medverkar till att en lös protes ”sitter fast”? Vad mer än ventileffekten gör att en "lös" protes sitter "fast"?(2p)' * Retention - vertikalt, kvar på plats vid gapning, ök-protes ramlar inte ner * Stabilitet - horisontellt, vickar inte mkt om man sätter två fingrar på och roterar den * Protesbärande vävnader (“support”) - ju fler alveolarutskott, ju bättre. Primära och sekundära stödytor. * Ocklusion - balanserad ocklusion, artikulationsjämvikt, protrusionsbalans * Neuromuskulär kontroll - muskler samverkar → protesen hålls kvar vid disloc. krafter 2014HT, 2015VT, 2015HT, 2016VT ' På vilket sätt verkar det intermediära vätskeskiktet mellan slemhinna och protes? Viktiga faktorer? (2p)' ' (På vilket sätt påverkar det intermediära vätskeskiktet retentionen av en överkäksprotes?)' (Beskriv ventileffekten med dess påverkande parametrar.) * Kom-ihåg för “Stefans lag” → k*(r^4) / h^3, k = viskositet, r = yta, h = tjocklek på vätska * Öka k (högviskös, trög) och r (stor (protes)yta, viktigast) och minska h (höjden på = bra för kraft * Vätskeskiktet bidrar till den kraft som håller ihop protes till slemhinna via ventileffekten * Tunt vätskeskikt (bra passform på protes), hög viskositet på vätskeskikt, stor protesyta (viktigast) → mer kraft krävs för att dislocera → bättre retention 2015HT ' Beskriv ditt tillvägagångssätt när du ska ta definitivavtryck för Hp ök+uk? (2p)' * Fått underextenderade individuella skedar från tandtekniker * Applicerar adhesiv+putty massa på ind.sked * Sätter in ind.sked i pat:s mun → utför trimningsrörelser → får kanttrimmad ind.sked * Tar ut sked → lägger K-silikon på ind.sked → sätter in i pat:s mun → trimingsrörelser * Detta görs först för ök sedan för uk * Skickar definitivavtrycken till tandtek. 2015HT, 2016 VT ' Vad är resorption, och hur påverkar den protestfunktionen? Vad händer med det alveolärabenet efter extraktion över tid? (2p)' * Resorption = naturligt tillstånd * Kroppen resorberar ben som inte behövs. * Tänder försvinner → kroppen tror inte alv.utskott behövs → dessa resorberas * Individuella variationer, sker främst under 5 första åren. * Påverkas av belastningsförhållanden, vitaminbrist, hormonella faktor, genetiska faktor * Försämrar sekundära stödytor (alv.utskott) → mindre betthöjd + sämre retention och stabilitet för protes 2015HT ' Vilka ”värden” bestäms i bettregistreringen med ök-schablonen? (2p)' * Ocklusionsplanets vertikala höjd - se 1mm av bettschablon vid avslappnad överläpp * Ocklusionsplanets lutning - transversalt (pupillinje) och sagittalt (tragus-ala nasi) * Mittlinjen vid näsans mitt * 3:orna vid laterala näsvingen * High smile line 2015HT ' Varför ska vi inte extendera ök-protesen bakom A-linjen? (2p)' * Interferens med mjuka gommens muskler → dislocerar protesen * Obekvämt för pat 2015VT-1 2015HT, 2016VT (2p) ' Hur framställs en immediatprotes? (3p)' Pat har undersökts och beslut har tagits om att den ska få helprotes. # Första besöket: bettregistrering, motbitning, tandval (form och färg) # Tandtekniker gör primärmodell och raderar bort tänderna som ska extraheras från modellen → gör immediatprotes med en full tanduppsättning # Andra besöket: tänder extraheras → immediatprotes delas ut direkt efter. > > Pat slipper gå tandlös under tiden helprotesen görs färdig och tills inläkning har skett. > Saknar pat flera tänder på rad → dålig stabilitet vid bettreg → lägg bettschablon vid luckor 2014HT 2015HT ' Vilka kuspar slipar du på när ocklusionen ska finjusteras? (2p)' * Buckala i ök, Linguala i uk (BULL) 2015VT 2015HT Redogör steg för steg (punktform) för samtliga moment vid framställning av hel över- och underkäksprotes. (5p) # Journal, behandlingsplan och kostnadsförslag # Primäravtryck med alginat i standardsked. Tandtek: primärmodell i gips + ind.sked ök+uk. # Kanttrimning ind.sked. Definitivavtryck med K-silikon i ind.sked. Tandtek: definitivmodell + bettschabloner # Provning av bettschabloner. Bettreg. Tandval (form, färg). Tandtek: inslagning i artikulator + full tanduppsättning # Provning och estetisk utvärdering av tanduppsättn. Tandtek: varmpressning i akrylat, puts, ID-märk # Kontroll och provning av protes. Mindre inslipning på klinik, större hos tandtek. Hygieninstruktioner. Utlämning. # Efterkontroll tills symtomfri i 14 dagar. > > 2015VT ' Vilka effekter leder tandlöshet till? (2p)' * Försämrat muskelstöd * Försämrat käkstöd * Försämrad tuggfunktion * Försämrad fonetik * Ändrad profil (betthöjd sänks) > > → Försämrad livskvalitet 2014HT 2015VT, 2016 VT ' Vad är syftet med en bettregistrering (och vad ska registreras)? (3p)' ' (Redogör för momentet bettregistrering för HP?)' * Att överföra pat:s bettrelationer till artikulator så man kan göra full tanduppsättning * Registrera ocklusionsplanets vertikala höjd (1mm av bettschablon synlig) ök-schabl * Ocklusionsplanets lutning - transversalt (pupillinjen), sagittalt (Camperska planet, tragus-ala nasi) ök * Få fram rätt betthöjd. Bettschabloner i jämn kontakt uk * Mittlinjen vid näsans mitt, 3or vid laterala näsvingen och high smile line markeras ut för att tandtek ska veta vart tanduppsättning ska ske ök * Ta index i RP - enda reproducerbara läget hos totalt tandlösa * Tandval - form och färg, ffa på front. Sidopartier mer funktion som styr. 2015VT ' Med helprotes krävs det en större kraft för att hålla fast en nöt mellan framtänderna. Varför? (1p)' * Helprotes-pat saknar parodontalligament → saknar parodontalreceptorer * Leder till försämrad taktilitet → biter med större kraft jmf. med betandad pat. 2015VT ' Vad är dekubitus och crista flaccida? (2p)' * Dekubitus = skavsår pga protes * Crista flaccida = när alv.utskott resorberats men tandköttet hänger kvar → lös, fladdrig crista 2014HT 2015VT 2015VT-1 ' När sker den mesta resorptionen hos en helprotespatient och varför? (2p)' * Under de 5 första åren när pat är tandlös. * Inga tänder → kroppen tror alveolarutskott inte behövs → resorption * Resorptionen är multifaktoriell och beror på flera faktorer * Den påverkas av: genetisk faktor, hormonella faktor, vitaminbrist, belastningsförhållanden 2015VT, 2016VT ' Vad är Speez(s) kurva? Hur använder man Spees kurva vid tanduppsättning? (2p)' * När tandtek gör tanduppsättning kröker denne ocklusionsplanet → Speez kurva * Görs både sagittalt (ser ut som en banan från sidan, linje mellan hörntands incisala skär och molarers kuspspetsar - mesial randvulst på 6an lägsta punkten) och transversalt (tänder lutar in lite lingualt/palatinalt) > image:orbild2.png 2015VT ' Vilka anatomiska strukturer är viktiga vid utformningen av helprotes? (2p)' * Tuber maxillae - sträck ök-protesen runt → tunga pressar där när vi sväljer → ökad retention av ök-protes * Trigonum retromolare - sträck uk-protes 2/3 upp → uk-protes sjunker inte ner för mkt när vi biter ihop * Rugae palatini * Fornix vestibulum (omslagsveck) - vid trimingsrörelser → ingen interferens med mjukvävnad * Processus alveolaris - sekundära stödytor, resorberas över tid. Bra om jämna & höga. * Linea mylohyoidea - ursprung för m. mylohyoideus (dislocerande. muskel) * Frenulum - utforma protesen så den går runt dessa - annars dislocation 2015VT ' Du har gjort en immediatprotes. Hur hanterar du det förändrade protesunderlaget med hjälp av rebaseringar? (2p)' * Immediatprotes har ofta sämre passform pga avtryck i alginat → kan göra temporär/indirekt rebasering för att fylla ut ev. hålrum och ge bättre passform under några månader * Över tid sker resorption av sekundära stödytor (alv.utskott) → sämre stabilitet och retention → rebasering indicerat * Resorption leder även till att betthöjd minskar → rebasering indicerat * Dessutom är materialet som används vid temporär rebasering mjukt... > > * … Ur det längre perspektivet är därför permanent/direkt rebasering bättre * Reducera proteskant → gör kanttrimning → häller K-silikon i protesen och trycker upp i pat:s gom → detaljrik återgivning * Tandtek gör sedan en ny protesbas i samma plast som protesen var i från början 2015VT ' Vad innebär adaptation till helprotes? (2p)' * Pat lär sig leva med protesen * Förändrade kostvanor - skär upp maten mer, potatismos istället för potatis * Psykologisk acceptans - pat accepterar att den har helprotes, varierar mellan pat * Neuromuskulär kontroll - muskler anpassar sig och håller protesen på plats, ex uk-protes med tunga som pressar protesen ut och kinden som puttar protesen in * Tuggar på ett nytt sätt 2016VT På vilket sätt skiljer sig bitmönster mellan helprotesbärare och de med egna tänder? * Helprotesbärare saknar perodontalligament och därmed parodontala receptorer. Det ger sämre taktilitet och leder till att pat. med protes biter hårdare. * Helprotesbärare tuggar långsammare än betandade patienter, men de tuggar inte längre och sväljer därmed större bitar. 2014HT 2015VT-1 ' Vilka muskler utnyttjar vi i stabiliseringssyfte när vi gör en muskelränna i protesen? (2p)' * M. buccinator i sidopartierna + M. orbicularis oris & M.mentalis i fronten * Musklerna lägger sig då längs muskelrännan → pressar ner protesen → stabilisering 2014HT 2015VT-1, 2016 VT ' Vilka (posteriora) begränsningar finns för utsträckning av protesens yta? (2p) Ange minst fyra strukturer som begränsar protesens utsträckning.' * ÖK: A-linjen, tuber maxillae, omslagsvecket, frenulum, övergång fast-rörlig slemhinna * UK: trigonum retromolare, linea mylohyoidea, frenulum, övergång fast-rörlig slemhinna > > * Posterior: ÖK: A-linje, tuber maxillae ' UK: trigonum retromolare, linea mylohyoidea, övergång fast-rörlig slemhinna' 2014HT ' Vad använder vi för avtrycksmaterial vid definitivavtryck för helprotes? (1p)' * K-silikon 2014HT ' Vad är en balansinterferens? (1p)' * Interferens på balanssidan som hindrar optimal kontakt på arbetssidan. 2014HT ' Vad är “long centric”? (1p)' * Avståndet RP-IP, pat ska kunna glida mellan lägena, 0,5-1 mm. 2014HT ' Nämn två indikationer för rebasering (1p).' * Immediatprotes - gjorts i sämre avtryck (alginat) * Ekonomi - billigare för pat än helt ny protes * Dålig stabilitet och retention - pga resorption * Betthöjd - resorption → lägre betthöjd → öka betthöjden igen med rebasering 2014HT ' Hur skiljer sig ocklusionskurvan från ocklusalplanet? (2p)' * Ocklusionsplanet - genomsnittlig tänkt linje mellan incisala skär och ocklusalytorna på tänderna. > > Vid bettreg parallellt med pupillinjen (transversalt) och Camperska planet (sagitallt). > > * Ocklusionskurvan (Speez kurva) - beskriver hur tänderna står i relation till varandra mer specifikt. Sagittalt (som en banan från sidan, linje mellan hörntands incisala skär och molarers kuspsetsar, mesial randvulst på 6:ans lägsta punkt) > > och transversalt (tänderna lutar inåt lingualt/palatinalt). > > Tandtek kröker ocklusionsplanet vid tanduppsättning. 2014HT ' Vilka muskler kan påverka en uk-protes? Hur? (2p)' * M. mylohyoideus - disloc, höjer munbotten, ur: linea mylohyoidea * M. pterygoideus medialis - disloc om överext, tuggmuskel, fä: tuberositas pterygoidea * M. masseter - stabiliserar bakre del uk-protes, disloc om överext * Orofaciala muskler: stabiliserar, disloc om överext: * M. buccinator + M. mentalis + M. orbicularis oris * M. styloglossus - disloc. För tunga upp och bakåt * Musculi lingaue intricii - disloc. inre tungmuskler. * M. genioglossus - stab, för tunga fram 2016VT Vilka muskler kan vara retinerande för en UK-protes? (2p) * Orofaciala muskler, M. orbicularis oris, M. mentalis, M. buccinator * M. masseter * M. genioglossus 2016VT ''' '''Vilka muskler kan dislocera en överextenderad protes? (2p) * M. masseter * M. pterygoideus medialis * Orofaciala muskler; M. orbicularis oris, M. mentalis, M. buccinator, M. mentalis * M. mylohyoides * Mjuka gommen om den är extenderad över A-linjen; M. palatopharyngeus, M. palatoglossus, M. levator veli palatini, M. tensor veli palatini 2015VT-1 ' Vilka behandlingsmöjligheter finns vid total tandlöshet? (2p)' * Total plattprotes * Implantatstödd bro * Implantatstödd täckprotes 2015VT-1, 2016VT ' Vad säger nationella ritklinjerna om helprotesbehandling? (2p)' Total plattprotes i ök har rekommendation 2 pga: * Positiv effekt på oral hälsa och livskvalitet * Låg kostnad per vunnen effekt (kostnadseffektivt) Total plattprotes i uk har rekommendation 4 pga: * Sämre siffra pga rörligt underlag och sämre komfort för pat * Fortfarande positiv effekt på oral hälsa och lviskvalitet * Låg kostnad per vunnen effekt (kostnadseffektivt) 2015VT-1 ' Vilka konsekvenser kan en alltför låg betthöjd leda till?' * Angulär cheilit (munvinkelragader) pga att munvinklarna blir fuktiga → svamp trivs där * Ansiktet sjunker ihop - förändrad ansiktsprofil 2016VT Vad är angulär chelit och hur kan du behandla den. (2p) * Svampinfektion vid munvinklarna (munvinkelragader) * Kan uppstå om betthöjden är för låg som då kan behöva höjas rebasering kan vara aktuellt. Själva symtomen behandlas med anti-svampmedel (antimykotikum). 2015VT-1 ' Vanligaste patologiska tillstånd orsakat av Candida albicans? (1p)' * Angulär cheilit * Protesstomatit 2015VT-1 ' Vilken muskel utgör största delen av munbotten?' * M. mylohyoideus 2015VT-1, 2016VT ' Hur behandlar du ett dekubitus? (1p)' * Slipa till protesen där skavsåret uppkommit * Instruerar pat att ta ut protes ibland (ex på natten) så slemhinnan får vila och läka 2015VT-1 ' Vilken effekt har förlust av tänder, respektive implantatinstallation på modelleringen av alveolärt ben? (2p)' * Förlust av tänder → kroppen tror inte benet behövs längre → resorption av alveolarutskott * Implantatinstallation → ben förankras till implantat → kroppen uppfattar det som en tand → minskad resorption (samma effekt om man lämnar kvar rotrester!) =Operativ karieslära / Materiallära= 2016VT a) Förklara begreppet DC (degree of conversion) (1p) Konversionsgrad, beskriver beskriver procentuellt hur stor del av monomerer som omvandlas till polymerer vid polymerisation (exempelvis genom ljushärdning). b) vad innebär det för egenskaperna hos adhesivlagret? Lagret blir starkt och ger en stark interface mellan adhesiv och substrat. Men högre polymeriseringsgrad medför också mer risk för polymerisationskrympning över tid. 2016VT Olika material inklusive polymerer kan drabbas av utmattning. Förklara detta begrepp. (2p) utmattning, försvagning som uppkommer då ett material eller en komponent utsätts för upprepade belastningar som vid ett tillräckligt antal belastningsväxlingar leder till sprickbildning och i ett senare skede till utmattningsbrott. 2016VT Hur förklarar du vad viskositet är för en icke insatt person (1p)? En vätskas förmåga att flyta ut. Hur "rinnig" eller "trög" den är. Måttet anger tröghet vilket innebär att ju högre viskositet vätskan har desto trögare och ju lägre viskositet desto mer lättflytande. b) Ge exempel på en lågviskös och en högviskös vätska. (1p) Exempel är vatten och sirap. 2016VT Vad är av yttersta vikt för att erhålla bra adhesion? (2p) * Att ytan ska binda till substratet är ren och torr. Om det finns kvar smuts eller fett kommer det att ge sämre adhesion. * Vätbarhet? 2016VT Bilden visar Knoop hårdhetsmätning i dentin och cement vad är det för skillnad i hårdhet för dentin och jämfört med cement enligt bilden nedan? image:Skärmavbild 2016-11-26 kl. 11.47.10.png Dentin är hårdare än cement. Detta kan vi se då den plastiska deformationen (svarta formerna) är mindre för dentin än cement och dentin och dentin är därmed hårdare än cement. =Operativ karieslära= 2016VT Du arbetar på en klinik och någon hade hört av en kollega att självetsande bondingmaterial aldrig kan bli bra eftersom de är sura och det förstör fotoaktivering. Du har nu läst artikeln (Hanabusa et al 2016) och ska nu inför alla på kliniken förklara vad som ligger bakom påståendet. Varför finns det en motsättning mellan sura produkter och fotoinitiering? Förklara utförligt men samtidigt enkelt. En fotoinitiator är en energibärande molekyl som initierar polymerisationen av materialet. Den svara på ljus av en viss våglängd (därav namnet foto=ljus). Polymerisationen är en kedjereaktion som leder till härdning=polymerisation. Ämnet övergår från flytande till fast form, hur mycket som polymeriseras anges av DC = Degree of conversion. Polymerisationen kan ske på lite olika sätt, ett sätt är genom att fotoinitiatorn bryts ner när den träffas av ljus inom ett visst intervall av våglängd. Det initierar bildandet av fria radikaler som för polymerisationen vidare. Den initiator som oftast används är "camphorquinone/amine (CQ/amine)". Amindelen fungerar som co-initiator och snabbar upp hastigheten med vilken monomerernna polymeriserar. Det är denna del av som kan inhiberas av sura ämnen. Det sker via en syra-bas reaktion. Studien visade att i aminhärdande system påverkades DC av sura självetsande bondingsystem. När HAp tillsatts i bondingsystem så gick det inte längre att finna någon signifikant skillnad i DC med eller utan sura ämnen i resident. Detta berodde dock inte på att HAp neutraliserade syran, utan på att det gav ämnet högre viskositet, vilket via något som kallas Trommsdorff–Norrish-effekten gör att DC ökar. Något som bland annat beror på färre avbrott på kedjorna av polymer samt att de fria radikalerna också rör sig långsammare. 2016VT I artikeln tar de bort lösningsmedlet genom lätt luftblästring i 2 minuter, i läroboken nämner de 40 sekunder, vi rekommenderar 5-10 sekunder på kliniken. I artikeln har de ett 1,5 mm tjockt lager men i kliniken är det betydligt tunnare. Vad är fördelar och nackdelar med att blästra 40 sekunder kontra 5 sekunder? (2 p) + ' * Man får med större sannolikhet bort allt lösningsmedel som finns i bondingen om man blästrar i 40 s. * Om man råkat applicera för mycket bonding är det mer förlåtande då man ändå blästrar tillräckligt med 40 s om lagret är tjockt. * Man får en torr yta vilket är fördelaktigt vad det gäller adhesion. (Läraren har kommenterat genom att sätta ett frågetecken kring "torr".) '-''' * Risk att man motverkar inbitning till kollagena nätverket om man blästrar länge. Kollagena fibrer lägger sig ner och vi får sämre bindning mot dentin. Läraren har kommenterat punkten med: "Men man tar inte bort primer och adhesiv!" * Tar längre tid. '''2016VT 4-META materialet har ett pH på 2,2 vilket innebär att den klassas som mild självetsande meta 10-MDP har ett pH på 1,7 vilket gör att den klassas som en intermediär. Vilken är den praktiska skillnaden mellan dessa klasser? (2p) * Mild självetsande kommer inte lika långt ner i dentinet vid ets som intermediär gör. Detta beror på att den milda neutraliseras fortare på grund av dess högre pH. * Starkare ets innebär risk för att dentintubuli blottas och dentinvätska då flödar ut och försvårar adehsion. Läraren har kommenterat; " Är inte det syftet, att öppna kanalerna?" * Man brukar säga att ett pH på 1,5 är optimalt vid ets, men rent praktiskt är det svårt att se skillnader om pH ligger under eller över det. van Dijken & Pallesen (Eight-year randomized clinical evaluation of Class II nano hybrid resin composite restorations bonded with a one-step self-etch or a two-step etch-and-rinse adhesive) jämförde 2 olika bonding system och de såg ingen skillnad mellan ett ets+skölj eller ett självetsande (intermediärt). De beskriver resultatet så här: Twenty-one failed restorations (13.3 %) were observed during the follow-up. Twelve in the one-step self-etch adhesive group (13,5 %) and nine in the two-step etch-and-rinse group (13,%). This resulted in nonsignificant different annual failure rates of 1,69 and 1,63 respectively. ''' '''Diskutera deras resultat utifrån den artikel ni läst, t.ex. hur bra är klass II för att mäta hur bondingmaterial fungerar. (3p) * Klass II är inte så bra för att mäta bondingmaterial då dessa preparationer är utformade på ett sätt som gör att man får andra faktorer som påverkar resultatet, ex retentionsform utifrån att mäta hur bondingmaterial fungerar än ex tandborstskador. * Klass V bättre, då dessa preparationer utformas på ett sätt där det främst är bondningmaterialet och inte retentionsformen som håller fyllningen på plats. Att studien var randomiserad, prospekt och varade under lång tid är positivt då det ger med trovärdiga resultat. * Annula fail rate under 2 % anses bra för fyllningar, men eftersom studien utfördes på klass II skulle man behöva fler studier på ex klass V för att verkligen utvärdera bondingmaterialet. * Man skulle också behöva studier som är av typen "effectiveness", d.v.s hur ofta man kan uppnå resultaten (ex AFR under eller på 2%) under normala omständigheter till exempel i allmäntandvården. * Studien visar att självetsande bondningmaterial kan fungera kliniskt. Detta skulle kunna bero på kemiska interaktion med Hydroxiapatit på tanden som då motverkar att polymerisationen hämmas av de sura ämnen som finns i självetsande bondingmaterial. * Även närvaron av dentin som kan buffra den sura självetsande bondingmaterialen kan kliniskt också göra att självetsande system fungerar. * Bindning till både emalj och dentin kan också kliniskt leds till att det funkar. I resultatet skriver Hayabusa et al att: It is concluded that the functional monomers 10-MDP and 4-META interfere with the polymerization efficiency of adhesives. This interference is less prominent in the presence if HAp, which would clinically correspond to when these two functional monomers od the adhesive simultaneously interact with HAp in tooth tissue. Gör en egen sammanfattning och gör en personlig rekommendation för kliniken du är. Om ni vill använda självetsande produkts, vad bör ni undersöka utifrån artikeln du nu läst? (3 p) Sammanfattning: Utifrån dessa studs kan vi se att självetsande bondingmaterial så som 10-MDP och 4-MFTA har visat sig in vitro kunna gynnas av att man tillsätter hydroxylapatit till dem med avseende på konversionsgrad. Personlig rekommendation: Tills vi fått långsiktiga prospektiva studier som är gjorda kliniskt (in vivo) rekommenderar jag att vi fortsätter att använda samma bondingsystem som vi gör idag. Vill vi använda självetsande produkter är det viktigt att vi undersöker vilket vetenskapligt underlag det finns för att använda dessa och om de fyllningar vi gör (om det är bonding ) faktiskt håller. Det kan ske genom att se hur klass V fyllningar vid tb-skador håller.